September 3, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:54 Flower1470 Hey Silly brb getting toast Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:55 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:56 Flower1470 back Sup Peep 6:57 Dragonian King HI GUYS How was your vacation? 6:57 Loving77 Awesome 6:59 Flower1470 ^that 7:00 Dragonian King Great :D 7:00 Flower1470 oh and Silly guess what 7:02 Dragonian King what You met Whale? 7:03 Loving77 LOL Yes we met Whale 7:06 Flower1470 LOL I WISH!!!!!! 7:06 Dragonian King LILY TELL ME 7:06 Flower1470 Zexal Sub is MESSED UP 7:06 Loving77 Yes, yes it is 7:06 Flower1470 It's so...... odd :O Kite is really creepy Hart is evil Yuma has a major potty mouth Yuma curses more than Shark does, and that's SURPRISING 7:08 Dragonian King So they pretty much changed the roles of several characters? 7:08 Flower1470 YES Shark is actually........ really stupid in the sub It's like he lacks personality 7:10 Dragonian King XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 7:10 Loving77 Hart likes to hear the screams of the people in Astral World. 7:10 Dragonian King XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 7:10 Flower1470 Idk how else to explain it 7:10 Dragonian King XD XD XD XD XD ok im done 7:10 Flower1470 well Silly seems to enjoy iy it* Tbh Shark lacks character development in the sub Okay so he's a bully and he duels really well and he got kicked out of the nationals for "stealing" what's-his-face's deck And he gave up on something. That's it. Oh and his sister is hurt. We know nothing else it's really annoying 7:13 Dragonian King lol 7:13 Flower1470 In America, the sub would be geared toward an older audience. Not children. 7:13 Dragonian King So basically Whale is a boring character that they changed for the dub 7:13 Flower1470 Yes The dub was created for children 7:14 Dragonian King HAHAHAHAHAHA 7:14 Flower1470 Which is probably way i shouldnt be watching sub 7:14 Dragonian King SO WHALE WAS ORIGINALLY A BORING CHARACTER 7:14 Flower1470 Yup 7:14 Dragonian King rofl 7:15 Loving77 Cathy is creepy in the sub :S 7:16 Flower1470 Here the sub would probably get a TV-14 rating at the least 7:17 Dragonian King ooo 7:17 Flower1470 Yuma curses a LOT But over in Japan this show was created for kids So I really dont know what they were thinking I guess Japanese kids like stuff like that? 7:18 Dragonian King Well a LOT of Japanese things get changed when they come to America, particularly anime 7:19 Flower1470 They must have different standards over there 7:19 Dragonian King A lot of things acceptable in Japan would be suitable for teenagers. Maybe even just adults 7:19 Flower1470 Yeah ik that I read the Wikipedia page on Anime cuts LOL 7:19 Dragonian King let me fix that 7:19 Loving77 When Kite took that one guy's soul they didn't show much..... but but but in sub...... 7:20 Dragonian King A lot of things acceptable in Japan for kids would be only suitable for teenagers or maybe even just adults in US That's what I meant to say A lot of dubs have to be edited a lot Some episodes are so bad they have to be cut out and removed from the lineup even O_o 7:20 Flower1470 Yeah A pokemon episode had to be cut bc of gun violence 7:21 Dragonian King ik Another one was cut because of... well things that shouldn't be mentioned here 7:22 Flower1470 LOL ill take your word for it it's amazing that Japanese kids watch what would be considered TV-MA over here 7:22 Loving77 Lily how bad is it going to be when Kite takes Shark's soul in sub? 0_o 7:22 Flower1470 I dont even want to think about it We're watching a fansub though 7:23 Dragonian King Fansub? 7:23 Flower1470 so it's either going to be worse or....... less intense than what they were aiming for in the original A fansub is the same as a sub although it's subbed by a fan (or in this case, a group of fans) to make the translation "more exact". 7:25 Dragonian King oh So I assume the sub is kind of like... bad grammar caused by literal translations and stuff? 7:25 Flower1470 Some subtitles are COMPLETELY off from what the original said Yeah, stuff liek that like* And synonyms throw off normal translators too 7:27 Loving77 Lily I bet in sub Yuma and Tori are going to kiss but in dub it's a friendly handshake. :P 7:28 Dragonian King (lily voice) He'd never do that because he's too much in love with Shark to cheat on him (end lily voice) 7:28 Loving77 OOO 7:29 Flower1470 now, i wouldn't say that, but something referencing to #sharkbaitshipping I would go right out and say it wouldnt* Maybe something like "Oh I'm sure Shark wouldn't like that" :P anyway 7:31 Dragonian King Guess what I did yesterday? 7:32 Flower1470 what 7:32 Dragonian King zvp VP* and CFO So I'll need more merits and cogbucks lol 7:36 Flower1470 lol 7:46 Dragonian King Guess what 7:49 Loving77 what 7:50 Dragonian King I'm making a collage Of all the toons I've met :D Well not all but a lot brb back 8:49 Flower1470 Wb PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP 8:51 Loving77 What 8:51 Flower1470 PEEP Where's my avatar!?!??! 8:51 Loving77 o.o 8:51 Flower1470 ?! ?!?! ?!?!?! !?!??!?!? 8:51 Loving77 oops 8:51 Flower1470 !?!??!?!?!?!? 8:51 Loving77 eeeeee um 8:51 Flower1470 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:51 Loving77 uh 8:51 Flower1470 I wanted to change it today lol 8:51 Loving77 meep 8:51 Flower1470 But I still have to make my siggy so you have time if you dont want to finish it it's okay i can find another avvie 8:53 Loving77 I still need to color it AND I ALWAYS FINISH MY WORK ALWAYS!!!!!! 8:54 Flower1470 okie 8:54 Loving77 I'M GOING TO DO IT THE REI WAY!!!! 8:55 Flower1470 through the rosebushes? 8:55 Loving77 YES 8:55 Dragonian King StingRei Wei* 8:56 Flower1470 LOL 8:56 Loving77 lol I gtg bye 8:58 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. 9:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013